mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat Adoption
Meerkat Adoption is for meerkats who have left their group but will not be used by their creator. This is the place to put down meerkats you have created but do wish to use in any of your mobs for what ever reason. Other user may want to use you meerkats so you can put them up for adoption. Just place your meerkats below with their ID Codes and month and year of when they left their mob. When adopting a meerkat or meerkats, please remove their names so other users won't mistake them as available. Must take all meerkats listed under one date, can not just take one or two if several meerkats left togather. Male Meerkats Place your roving males here for adoption so they may go to good homes. Grey Matter males who left the group in August 2010 Christ (VGMM001) Eddy (VGMM003) Jose (VGMM004) Kirt (VGMM007) Hadden (VGMM012) Patrick (VGMM013) Kong Males who left in May 2011 Curchek (VKOM003) Tarzan (VKOM002) Gattaca Males who left in November 2010 Bob Marly (VGGM048) Ricky (VGGM056) James (VGGM065) Geckos males who left their mob in November 2010. ''' Lincoln (VGCM006) Okaukuejo (VGCM008) Nanutoni (VGCM010) Sanders (VGCM025) '''Prenteder males(Two formerly Sequoia) who left their group in September 2011 Wolfman (VSQM004) Howie Dee (VSQM006) Orlan (VPTM006) JaXX males who left their group in December 2010 Josh (VJXM020) Raccoon (VJXM025) Moomins males(Two former Baobab) that left the Moomins in Janaury 2012. Triskster (VBBM036) Spade (VBBM049) Giant (VMMM075) Platias (VMMM077) Gropple (VMMM078) Gattaca Males who left their group in December 2011. Pistole Pete (VGGM057) Harvey (VGGM0061) Chris (VGGM068) Jumba (VGGM074) Pretenders males that left the group Junaury 2012 Pierce (VPTM002) Plaxico (VPTM003) Carmite (VPTM005) Madelon (VPTM008) Frisky Males that left the mob in June 2011 (Change info on pages) Willis (VFM161) Malkin (VFM163) Talbot (VFM164) Bad Gandalf (VFM167) Huey Lewis (VFM168) Rugrats males that left their group in Decemver 2007. ' Tommy (VRGM002) Chuckie (VRGM003) Phil (VRGM005) Dil (VRGM016) '''Rugrats males that left their mob in June 2008. ' Stuart (VRGM010) Andrew (VRGM011) Chaz (VRGM012) Howie (VRGM015) 'Kung Fu males, who had help form the Wookiees, left the group in Janaury 2014. ' Dexter (VKUM021) Hiphopopotamus (VKUM029) Biffy Clyro (VKUM031) Decresendo (VKUM035) 'Elveera males who left their group in November 2011. ' Rohan (VEM145) Manfred (VEM146) Swiper (VEM148) '''JaXX males that left the group in December 2010 Josh (VJXM020) Raccoon (VJXM025) JaXX males that left the group in November 2012. ''' Lebowski (VJXM023) Champoo (VJXM028) Nozza (VJXF029) Franipoo (VJXF030) Mongo (VJXM036) Female Meerkats Place your evicted females here for adoption so they may go to good homes. '''Gattaca females who left their group in May 2010. Shirley (VGGF050) Jenny (VGGF053) Tiffany (VGGF055) Marline (VGGF058) Martha (VGGF059) Moomin females that left the group in March 2012. Talho (VMMF068) Diane (VMMF069) Little Thing (VMMF073) Dwarf (VMMF074) Rosolon (VMMF076) Gremlin females who left the group in November 2011. Gloria (VGRF004) Gracy (VGRF005) Gabi (VGRF006) Gisele (VGRF010) Galla (VGRF011) Rugrats females who left their group in March 2008. ''' Lil (VRGF003) Susie (VRGF008) Didi (VRGF009) Betty (VRGF013) '''Rugrats females who left their froup in March 2009. Kimi (VRGF017) Jonathan (VRGF020) Fluffy (VRGF022) Pepper (VRGF024) Fifi (VRGF025) Rascals females who had formed the Wookiees, left their mob in October 2013. Zola (VRRF138) Candula (VRRF148) Nessie (VRRF149) Drie Doring females who left their group in May 2013. ' Marilyn (VDF144) Jesus Christ (VDF150) Kenza (VDF153) Olay (VDF159) '''Drie Doring females who left their group in August 2013. ' Tanzania (VDF146) Tobermory (VDF149) Bonnie (VDF166) '''JaXX females that left the group in August 2012. Leena (VJXF022) Fidget (VJXF038) Hunky Doreen (VJXF041) Digit (VJXF043) Grab-It (VJXF050) Splinter Groups Sometimes groups of meerkats splinter from a mob and form their own group. Usually contains both males and females. Category:Available meerkats